Hot Furry Discord Love
by ProstateGobbler
Summary: Dedicated to all the poor souls trapped in the Jumari's Discord server.
1. Chapter I - His Scent

**Chapter I – His Scent** _ **Jumari**_

It was intoxicating. Even now, surrounded by the stench of raw fish and soy sauce I could make out his masculine aroma. Lunch with Dom was always a pleasure. It has become a Thursday ritual; he would invite the boys out for Spring Sushi and we would spend a blissful 3 hours stuffing ourselves with food until we could no longer move. I could barely eat anything, much to the chagrin of the others. Davi and Kevin would complain and poke fun at me for having no more than 3 pieces of sushi. I could never eat though, not when he was near me. He made my stomach feel sick. Not sick, but that's the best way I can describe it. It's more like that feeling of weightlessness when you're on a freefall ride. Your stomach tickles and floats and cramps and all sorts of other feelings all the while you're trying to contain yourself. He made me feel the same way. Domenic. His ears perked up. Shit I must have said it out loud.

"Hmm?"

"Oh nothing" I sheepishly muttered.

I could feel my cheeks flush with embarrassment. Good thing I'm brown, otherwise everyone would notice. Everyone's voices began to drown out as I imagined his face again. He had soft eyes full of warmth that hid behind his rectangle glasses. A genuine smile that would radiate out and make even the gloomiest of skies shine. His beard was well kept and trimmed. Perfect for nuzzling up against in a cold winter night, I thought. A face that always gleamed of joy and made these inexplicable feelings well up inside of me. His body was built sturdy and strong, he had a healthy coat and a tail that always displayed his emotions. Never betraying his words though, he always said what he felt and I loved that about him.

"Foomaloo"

"Pharmacy"

"Fumiquites"

Here they go again. Davide and Kevin have begun their game of coming up with retarded ass names for me. I broke out of my daydream to yell at them.

"What?" I barked

"Oh now he wakes up" Davide said with a cackle.

"Are you gonna eat anything man?" Kevin looked at me, smiling at Davi's comment.

I could see they were enjoying themselves. Their tails wagging harder than I've ever seen before. I looked to my side and saw even Dom's tail wagging. I could only timidly smile when he looked at me. Looking back at the two idiots I gave them a snarl.

"No no, I'm full"

"Insane"

"Insane eats two pieces, full"

"Jumari doesn't like to eat" Dom's voice rang out.

"You know what? Just for you Dom" I wolfed down 5 pieces of salmon, messily and sloppily but wolfed down nonetheless.

"Insane!" everyone said in unison.

I felt a rush of joy knowing I impressed him. I only ever do things for him. I could barely taste the sushi. My mind was transfixed on Dom's heavy musk surrounding me. I used to only see him as a friend. I wonder when that changed. At some point, I started enjoying meeting him more and more, if only just for a quick sniff. His scent slowly evolved. It used to be that of a young pup but now he smells like a grown wolf. His mane has become thicker, his howl deeper. I began dreaming of him more and more. Now I long to be in his presence every waking moment. Now I can't think of anything else. Just the passing thought of him gets my tail wagging and makes me feel hot. I found myself staring at Domenic. Once again I let his odour fill my nostrils and I felt elated. It all ended far too soon however. The waitress brought the bill, cueing the end of the lunch. I took out $25 and placed it on the table. The waitress asked if I wanted change and me being the cheap ass I am, said yes please. She came back with $3.60. I left only the small change and hastily put away the loonie and toonie. We all stood up in unison and began to make our way out of Spring Sushi. I hurriedly caught up to Dom, walking beside him always made my heart go doki doki ^w^. I heard whisperings behind me and could make out the word 'gay' multiple times but I paid it no heed. Kevin and Davi say 'gay' so much I'm surprised a gender studies major hasn't knocked them out yet.

"Okay guys, I gotta get to class" informed Dom

"With EJ?" Davi asked

"EEEEEEEEEJJJAAAAAAAYYYY"

I looked to the autistic screeching. Who would have thought it was from Kevin? Oh, wait. Everyone knows it would be Kevin.

"Why do I know you guys?" I questioned, exasperated from years of torture.

"Bcuz ur of the sand" blurted Davide, his toothy grin gleaming with joy from his sick burn.

The three of them laughed and I could only stand there irritated out of my mind.

"Okay I actually have to go so seeya"

The other two said their farewells.

"Seeya Dom"

"Seeya, I love you"

Hearing that made my tail go stiff and my fur stand on end. I should be the only one allowed to say that. I'm the only one that … Wait, am I jealous? I know that it was only in jest, but hearing Kevin say that made me so angry. I must beat him. I'm going to say something so cool and hot that Dom could never get me off his mind.

"Yeah… bye"

Fuck.

"Yeah seeya Jumari"

He reached out his paw and grabbed mine. In that moment, I felt a rush of blood fill my face. He smiled at me with his affectionate face. With his soft lips and pleasant gaze, smooth fur and firm grip. And his scent. His heavenly scent. Dom pulled his hand away from me and I attempted to reach out. If only I could tell him. If only he could know how I feel. I took another deep breath. His essence was still in the air and I wanted to consume as much of it as I could. He smelled so sweet yet manly. He was so powerful and I was at his mercy. My breath became hot and I wanted to pant. But no, I must control myself. I can't let anyone know. But I want him. I want him to want me. He's so overwhelming and I am powerless to his whims. I gazed into his eyes and he stared back. It felt like hours when it must have only been mere seconds. And before I even realized, he was walking away. I took in another deep breath, trying to savour what was left of his sweet man-perfume. I wanted to call out, I wanted to chase after him. But for now, I'll settle with just his scent. His strong, powerful, loving scent.


	2. Chapter II - Lips Locked

**Chapter II – Lips Locked** _**Davide**_

Ahh the Ryerson sewer stank. I yanked my phone out of my pocket to check the time. It was still early. _I'll just wait for him in the library_ I thought. I trudged towards the SLC with protein shake in hand, shambling past the droves of overly avid students. Reaching the library building only served to increase the concentration of people. I kept my head low and shuffled my feet quickly to hurry towards the elevator. Upon pressing the up button, I was greeted with the flickering light above the elevator. I watched the floor numbers count down until the doors slid open with a _ding_. Squeezing into the elevator was the worst part. I was surrounded by what seems to be Jumari's family. There was already a dune of sand piling in the corner, what the fuck. I should get off this thing, the brown is too much. Luckily, the elevator made it to my floor and I managed to wedge myself between the camels to get off. That was insane. I went to look for my usual corner and haphazardly plopped myself down on the carpeted floor. It was quiet save for the constant scribbling of notes and the dampened hum of people listening to music on their headphones too loudly. Pulling out my phone I decided to text him.

 _I'm sitting on the floor of the library_

 _6th floor_

It's nice sitting here actually. I'm so tired. I'll just… close… my eyes…

…

….

 _SMACK_

I opened my tired eyes to the sight of… a…. waffle?

"What the fuck is this man?" I groaned, rubbing my eyes to look up at him.

"It's a waffle. Haven't you ever seen a waffle before?"

Steven was standing over me.

"Where the? Why do you have a waffle man?" I blurted out at Steven.

"Because, they were giving out free waffles at Yonge and Dundas. I would have taken two but they were like nah nah you can't eat two waffles. And I was like what are you talking about I-"

"Okay man that's enough out of you"

I had to cut him off before he gets going lest I spend another 20 minutes listening to him talk about waffles. I can't handle that. Besides, I'm not here to listen to him talk. He stood over me, tall and lean. His thick coyote coat glistened healthily, proof of his regular grooming. He brushed his silky brown locks to the side to keep the fur out of his eyes and decided to take a seat beside me. I couldn't help but stare at his slender, well defined muscles. I wanted to reach out and touch them, just to feel the firmness underneath my paw. I started panting. My chest felt tight and I wanted him. His eyes flicked up and our gaze met for a second. I jerked my head around and looked away, trying to restrain my temptation.

"Davi are you okay? You're breathing pretty hard"

I quickly barked back a reply, "No I'm just hot"

"You know how to un hot? You gotta eat something really hot. Like not spicy hot but like heat temperature kind of hot"

"Insane. Un hot"

"Because it's so hot your body will be like aw shit this is hot and it'll start to cool down, ya know what I mean?"

"Yeah, because I'm hot I'm going to eat something hot to make myself hotter" I scoffed. "You're so stupid man"

"Fine, don't believe me. But when you're sitting there super hot you're gonna remember my pro tips and be like aaahh Steve's right gotta eat something hot"

I absolutely can not deal with this guy. Does he know what comes out of his mouth? I turned to look at him and he had a big shit eating grin on his face. He bared his stupid, pearly white teeth. His lips were soft and moist from spouting stupid bullshit. Stupid. So stupid. So… hot.

"You know what else could cool you down?"

His face took on a much more serious expression. His brown eyes peered into me with a dominating gaze. He shifted himself a little bit closer to me, shoulders touching. He was the epitome of sensuality. I stuck my tongue out and started panting once again. I put my paw overtop his. We continued staring into each other's eyes, like some gay ass game of chicken. He leaned in with his head and I leaned in with mine. I wanted to taste him. I wanted him to taste me. I was ready. My heart was pounding. My fur stood bristled. Adrenaline pumped through my veins. I could smell his breath now. I could hear his breathing. I felt his heart beat. I became stiff with excitement. Hours must have passed while we sat there, inches apart, staring into each other.

" _Show me"_ I whispered

My breathless gasping was hushed when he forced his lips over top mine. And in that one moment, all my pent-up lust, my desires, my cravings, they all released into the sea of emotion between Steven's lips and mine. A chill ran up my spine and made my fur stiffen, I gripped his paw tight. He returned by pushing harder onto me. I parted my lips and let our tongues meet in the warm, moist cavern between us. I pushed with my tongue, and he twisted with his. My tongue meandered around, desperately trying to taste its new surroundings as he gently pulled and sucked on it. My thoughts became hazy as our saliva churned and mixed in this boiling pot of lust. I tilted my head and leaned in deeper, putting my paw on his soft chest and pushed him to the ground. He reached around and placed his paw on the back of my head, forcing our lips tighter against each other. At this point I sat straddled over him, eyes closed in a bliss of passion. I pulled back just enough to take a breath and plunged once again into Steven's mouth. His face was wet with sweat and spit and desire. He sucked my tongue deeper and gently bit into it with his canine teeth. I released a yelp not of pain but of intense pleasure. I didn't care that others might have heard, all I cared about was tasting him more. It was my turn and I lightly bit his lip, feeling its softness between my jaws. He moaned with delight and it made me want him more. I pulled back to look at my new suitor and he gave a lilted grin.

"I've never kissed a coyote before" I said as a rope of drool broke between us.

"I've never kissed a dog before, even better a pug" I felt my cheeks flush with embarrassment. I always hated being a pug.

"Ah I got you" he said with a chuckle, clearly seeing my bashfulness.

I silenced him with my lips once again and we continued our sensual explorations of each other. We spent another 20 minutes kissing, feeling, tasting each other. Lips locked, we shared our cravings for each other. We gave into our darker animal urges and bit into each other, moaning and groaning. Finally, when we both reached our limit, I climbed off Steven. His typically groomed fur now dishevelled and messy. My commonly tired and careless impression replaced with dizzied eyes and elated smile. He looked even sexier and made me crave more. After my generous feeding, I felt only more aroused. He stood up and tried his best to brush his coat back into it's regular state.

"I got to go now" He looked at his watch. "I'm already late for class"

"There's still 30 minutes of your free trial with Davide. You sure you want to go?" I flashed a coy grin hoping I could get him to stay.

"No thanks I actually have to go to this class" he looked down at his shoes, clearly not wanting to leave.

"What are you doing tonight?" I asked.

His ears sprang up with excitement, "Nothing"

"Me too, maybe I can come over for a visit"

"Maybe you can visit me at 8?"

"Maybe we can have a sleepover at your place?"

We smiled at each other. He turned to head to the elevator and gave me a wave. I waved back, tired from the harrowing ordeal I just experienced. A couple of students threw sideways looks, clearly aware of the events that just transpired. I paid them no mind however. I watched as the sexy hunk of coyote meat stepped onto the elevator, disappearing from my sight. I sighed with content, excited to see him once more tonight.

"DAVI" I heard Steven's voice ring out. What was it now? I've honestly had enough of him for now. I just wanted a moment of peace to bask in this puddle of emotion. My ears perked up and I looked to the noise, waiting for whatever Steven had to say.

" **BRING LUBE"**


	3. Chapter III - Top & Bottom

**Chapter III – Top & Bottom **_**Christian**_

"But, what if your parents come home?"

"Shh, don't worry"

"Someone might catch us"

I was silenced once again, this time by a finger across my lips. He brought his mouth close to my ear and whispered "No one is going to come." He nibbled on the lobe and gently sucked, "Besides," he continued, "you're mine now." Hearing that sent a shiver down my spine.

"Elijah…" I muttered.

He stood behind me, towering over me with his hulking, badger body. I could hear his heavy breath; I could feel his coarse fur against my body. I felt fear rush through my veins like a tidal wave. It was exhilarating. His thick, gruff voice rang out, "I want to see you." I turned around to face him and let my eyes wander up his heavy frame. He was already bare, he had no hesitation in showing me his badger form. Elijah seemed so big, and I was so small. The air felt thick with lust and I could hardly breathe. The dim candlelight cast long shadows across the room. It served only to accentuate Elijah's powerful physique. His musky stench filled my delicate nostrils, making my whiskers twitch. It was so heavenly my eyes rolled back in excitement.

"Take it off"

My body shuddered and I silently obeyed my subjugator. I began with my shirt, I wordlessly unbuttoned the thin fabric covering my body. It dropped to the floor in a gentle flutter. I felt embarrassed. No one had ever seen my thin, frail, cat body before. He grunted and as I looked up I was greeted with a wry smile. He was clearly enjoying himself, making me his plaything. It made me hot as well, I wanted to be his toy. I needed him to take me. But I was still scared. My quivering hands reached towards my belt and I fumbled with the buckle. My feet and hands were cold, sweat beads rolled down my body. He stepped closer and grunted. I could feel his warmth emanating from his bare chest. He gave an exasperated sigh and grabbed my pants, digging into it with his claws. He tore my pants apart with the ferocity of a badger tearing pants apart. I stood there, stiff, now only my underwear.

"I see you wore your silk panties. That's a strong choice. Those are strong panties."

Hearing him say that made me blush.

"I-I wore them… for you."

Once again he bore his teeth in a devious smile. He grabbed me by the arm and brought me close. Only now have I felt his coarse fur. He let out another grunt and placed two fingers below my chin, lifting my face up to meet his. His eyes twinkled of excitement behind his glasses. Despite his intimidating stature, his face had a softness to it. He is normally a timid person. Until he takes charge of me.

"Tonight," he began to speak, "you belong to me."

I gasped as he flipped me over facedown on the bed. He immediately threw himself on top of me and I could only pant in synchrony with his thick breathing. His coat bristled against my back and his defined muscles twitched every time he moved. He started sniffing my pelt. Coiling my short hair around his claws. I tried to pick myself up to reposition but he grabbed my wrist and forced me against the bed.

"No, you're not moving an inch," he said. My soft coat stiffened and I shivered at his words. He continued his tour of my body. He nibbled my ear. He sniffed my neck. He licked my chest. I let him have his way. Finally, he sat up on the edge of the bed.

"Here," he ordered. I got up and stood before him once again. "On your knees." I did as he told.

" _I'm going to need you to suck."_

My eyes drifted down his body until I saw it there. It was full and erect. A single drop of pre-cum sat on the tip of his manhood. I took a deep inhalation, allowing the stench to fill my nose. It only served to arouse me more, making my own schlong harden. I stuck out my tongue and placed it at the base of his meat piston, making it twitch. I dragged my tongue up along the shaft, tasting and savouring with every taste bud I had. His face contorted with pleasure and I smiled knowing I could please him. I wrapped my lips around his thick cock and gave a gentle suck, lapping at his mushroom tip with my tongue. I suddenly felt a hand around my head and before I could react, I was forced down on his wang doodle. It forced its way to the back of my throat and I could feel myself gag. Terrified I struggled to pull up, but his powerful hand remained fixed on the back of my head. I tried to cough. I tried to breathe. And when I thought I could take it no longer he released me. I jerked my head back and choked, appreciating oxygen once more. I wanted to be angry but… I was more turned on even more than before. My little eggroll was now leaking with pre-cum and my mind was transfixed on only Elijah's meaty fuck rod. I plunged his shaft down my mouth once more, violently pistoning up and down along his man stick. I slurped and sucked and gobbled on him the best I could. I could feel his dick throbbing inside my mouth. He suddenly grabbed me by my hair and yanked me off. I looked deep into him.

"Elijah, I need you to fuck me…"

And he flipped me over. I was laying there, head on the mattress, ass in the air. He brought his face close, grabbing my tail and lifting it up. He took a gentle whiff.

"That's… a strong…"

And he forced his tongue deep into my boy pussy. I let out a shriek of surprise and delight. He giddily swished his tongue around, moistening my tight bum hole. He pulled away and spat on it once more. I eagerly awaited his next move. Panting and sweating, I had been leaking fluids all over the sheets already. He placed his member against my man twink.

"Are you ready?"

I impatiently nodded my head, ready to accept all of Elijah. He began to slowly push, gently at first. My vision became blurry. My head was feeling light. I began to moan. And then he **slammed** his hot rod into me. I cried out, tears in my eyes from both the pleasure and pain. He let out a grunt of satisfaction, then slowly pulled back.

"More Elijah," I begged.

He began to piston his big Filipino ferret into me, sending ripples of arousal through my body. His thick, meaty disco stick rammed my delicate backdoor. My own baby maker becoming stiff from satisfaction. My moans slowly became louder and faster. Turning into sharp gasps. I could barely think with Elijah stirring up my insides. I felt his throbbing beef whistle rubbing every inch of my intestines. The pain began to subside, giving way to sheer bliss.

"I want to hear my kitty purr"

He forced his baby maker in and out, over and over again. Every thrust was met with my voice calling out. He made me feel something I've never felt before. His large hand reached around my throat and he began to squeeze. I felt my airway being choked away and my poop chute tightened. He moaned as I did and I felt a surge of delight envelope me. I loved being his toy. He forcefully rammed me more and more. His claws dug into my hips and I was rocking back and forth with such ferocity I was sure the bed would break. Forget the bed, he was fucking me so hard I was going to break. My entire body was quivering as he had his way with me. I wanted to be fucked more. It was amazing. Elijah was amazing. His thick, gruff voice was giving way to my feminine screech. I couldn't think straight. Not with his pork sword slamming against me. My right hand wandered down and grabbed hold of my joystick. I began to fondle myself and it added to the tidal wave of emotions. I started stroking faster, in time with Elijah's thrusts. I couldn't stop my hips and they were thrusting on their own.

"No," he grabbed the hand on my crotch, "that's only for me." He ripped my hand off and replaced it with his own around my love muscle. I shook as he wrapped his rough hands around me and started stroking violently. His thrusts came deeper and more desperate. "Elijah!" I called out. I was met only with more mighty groans as he continued to plunge into my butthole. I squeezed my cheeks together. I wanted to make it tight for him. I clenched my asshole until it reached the density of a neutron star and shrieked as he forced his way even deeper as he released a mighty roar of satisfaction. I was reaching my limit and so was he, I could feel the pressure beginning to well up inside of him.

"Elijah! I'm cumming Elijah!" I squeeled.

"ROOOAAARRRRGGHH!"

His ding dong burst and I was suddenly filled with his love juice. His thrusts went even faster as pump after pump came with his baby liquid. I squeezed and sucked with my butt the best I could, desperately trying to take in all that Elijah had to offer. I faced one final push, he furiously yanked me into him and forced his metre-long King-Kong dong as deep as he could into my fart box, sending me over the edge. I cried a shrill screech as cum spewed forth from my custard launcher. The sticky liquid painted the bedsheets as my body tensed up from pleasure. Some of his pecker snot started to leak from my hole. It dribbled down onto the bed and mixed with my own fluids, forming one homogeneous concoction of sweat, DNA, bliss, and parental disappointment. We remained there, still, frozen in that perfect moment together. When the jizz stopped dripping we finally relaxed. Together we let our bodies loose and dropped to the bed in exhaustion.

I could barely hear anything over my own heaving but I managed to focus on him. He let his chest slowly rise and fall, taking in deep breaths of the sex tarnished air. I crawled up towards him in affection and let him place his arm around me. I began to purr and he gently drew circles with his claw on my back. I rubbed my paw on his thick fur-lined chest. He closed his eyes and smiled. I did the same. I let the rhythmic sound of his breathing soothe me. I could satisfy him, and I was happy with myself. I slowly allowed the deep lull of sleep take me.

 _Rustle rustle._

I slowly opened my eyes to a light in the other room. I rubbed my eyes and let them focus. It was dark. The clock showed 3:44 am. I called out to Elijah.

"Elijah?"

No answer.

I called out louder, "Elijah?"

No answer.

Once more, "Elijah?"

"What?" I heard him yell back.

"Come back to bed," I beckoned.

"I'm feeding my dog."


	4. Chapter IV - Contemplation

**Chapter IV – Contemplation Domenic**

My pace quickened after checking my watch and realizing I was already late. Those fucking guys always make me late. Fuck I should have just skipped class. I tried jogging but to no avail, my tummy was full from sushi. I rushed to my class, fearful of the scolding I would receive from papa Elijah.

…..

"And that is why Athena would wipe the floor in a TLC match against Minerva." The young rat student concluded.

"Uhmm…. Thank you… for your presentation" The professor began, desperately vying for the attention of the students. "Alright class, assignment due next Thursday remember!" sadly no one paid any heed.

I shuffled out of the classroom with Elijah. We meandered our way through the sea of students and made it to the escalator.

"Hey Dom, I've been meaning to ask but. What's up with you and Jumari?"

"Jumari?" I replied quizzically.

"Ye"

"I dunno. What do you mean?" I looked at him quizzically. I think Jumari is pretty cute but I'm not about to tell Elijah this. "He's actually a bad Genji, I know that." Elijah responded with a snort akin to a bull doing a line of cocaine.

"Well alright then. You know he likes you, right?" Elijah's sudden revelation to me came unannounced.

"Nah, Jumari wouldn't like me."

"I don't know about that man."

"Are you sure? How do you know?"

"I can't tell you man."

"I hate your guts. I hate it when someone does this. You can't just tell me?"

"Nope." Elijah was intent on keeping quiet it seemed. Oh well. We headed home and went our separate ways, leaving me to think about the one thing on my mind.

Jumari.

I returned home after a long day, tired from my travels. Luckily I arrived earlier than usual. The commute was only 6 hours this time so it was okay.

"Hey honey, how was school?" My mom's voice called out from the kitchen.

I was too tired to give her a real reply, "It was okay."

"Aye boi you betta finish that muthafuckin homework" she said, using her hood voice.

My mom was never the same after watching that Lil Wayne vevo.

"Yes mum," I said with a sly grin. I knew full well that I was going to hop on Overwatch as fast as I could and de-rank. I threw my bag to the floor and went to the washroom to take a steaming hot shit. 'twas good.

After my shit, I was left alone in my room at last. I took a seat in my comfy chair and sighed a breath of relief. I closed my eyes and relaxed for a moment. Allowing my thoughts to drift where they may please.

Lil Wayne… gangsta shit…. guns and cocaine….. Counter strike has guns.…. Maybe I should ask Davi if he wants to play CS… or maybe Overwatch….. mmm Widowmaker….. mmm… Reinhardt's big hammer….. mmmmmmm Genji….. Genji….. Jumari plays Genji. Hmm, Jumari.

My eyes blinked open. Recently it seems that no matter what my mind always takes me back. I always end up at my very own chocolate paradise. Not white chocolate either. The kind of chocolate Jumari would be. **Dark.** I sat up straight and reached for my phone, opening my text message conversation with Steven.

'Hey man'

'Yo Domenico '

'Okay so I have a problem'

'What problem?'

'What do you think about Jumari?'

'I don't know'

'He's not my type'

'No like'

'What do you think he thinks of me?'

'Do you like him?'

'No man'

'Gay'

'It sounds to me you that you like him'

'Okay you're no help thanks'

'No wait'

'I think he likes you though'

'Really?'

'Yeah of course he does'

'But more importantly'

I decided against answering and instead closed the chat. Fucking Steven. I rolled my chair towards my desk and booted up my computer. I waited a moment until I could open Discord. I wonder if anyone is online. Lo and behold, it's just me. There are a few people online however; Davi and Betta are online but nobody is in the server.

 _/tts hello is everyone dead_

"Alpha Cuck said 'hello is everyone dead'" I listened to the robotic voice ring out. Davi replied instantly saying he was studying… and being gay. I waited another minute in case anyone else replied, opening Overwatch in the meantime. _Sigh._ I guess it's lonely Dom for another hour until Jumari gets on. I sullenly played Overwatch for an hour, playing Reinhardt every game because nobody knows how to play a fucking tank.

I was suddenly greeted by a familiar tone from Discord. Someone had just joined the server.

"Hello?" I asked, excited for my first contact with another human being after what seemed to be years.

"New phone who dis?" The stale meme came with a female's voice, half-heartedly saying it as an ironic joke yet still burning with the passion of a hundred middle aged dads trying to be funny.

"Oh hey Betta," I squeezed out monotonously.

"Are you playing Overwatch? Ooh I wanna plaaaaayy," Betta whined.

"Yeah sure let me finish this game"

"Quick play or comp?"

"Quick play are you nuts? I'll never play comp," I meant to say I'll never play comp with her, I lose SR fast enough on my own. I can't just say that though. She would kill me and eat me sooner than I could say 'Ow Betta stop killing and eating me'.

"Okay hurry up," she rushed. I finished the game as quickly as I could, landing a 5 man Earthshatter in the last 15 seconds on Volskaya. I went on to completely decimate the enemy team, winning the game. My joy was hastily extinguished once I saw the play of the game went to the enemy genji who tickled two people off the point. Thanks, papa Jeff.

"I'm done now," I paused. "Hey Betta, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah what's up baby g?"

"What's your opinion on Jumari?" I inquired.

"Like what do you mean?"

"Like, do you think he's a nice wolf?"

"Yeah, he's okay for a wolf. I've never been into wolves. Oh my god! You're a wolf too! You guys would be so cute together oh my god."

"Haha… yeah"

"Aw both of you guys can groom each other, and rub salt on each other that's so cute!"

Okay, that was more than enough for me. I changed the subject back to Overwatch and we continued to play for a good 2 games before I was fed up with Betta's rank.

"That's it, I'm done. This guy's nuts. I can't deal with it." I left after seeing another bad Genji potg.

"Noooooo Dom. Come back." Betta pleaded. Nothing was going to ever make me play Overwatch again. I guess I'm playing CS forever. I remained in the discord with Betta however, simply listening to her bad callouts and screaming at my own team in turn.

I played counter strike for another 2 hours until it was bed time. I hadn't touched a single assignment and almost felt guilt. Haha. That's a good one. I said my goodnight to Betta and closed Discord. I wished Jumari could go on. I missed him playing Genji today. Only he could play Genji a very specific way. Seeing all the retarded wannabe Seagulls today made me miss him. Oh God, I can't stop thinking about Jumari. As I brushed my teeth I could imagine him, standing next to me. His big brown body. I washed my face and wished I could feel his sandy fur against my back. I took a piss, wanting him to be there pissing too. Maybe we could cross streams. Or even swordfight. Alas, it's just a passing wish. "We don't always get what we want, isn't that right Papa Stylosa?" I said aloud to my Stylosa picture on my desk. I gave him a swift peck on the forehead before flopping onto the bed. I plugged my phone in to charge and took a deep breath, letting myself get comfy in my throne of slumber.

 _Sigh_. I was thinking about him again. I can't get Jumari out of my head. I rolled over and grabbed my cellular phone. The bright light was harsh against my eyes and I squinted as I tried to accustom my corneas to what seemed like the sun itself. I navigated my way to the text messages once again and hovered my thumb over top of Jumari's name. I tapped the on his name with the conviction of a door-to-door Mormon informing an elderly Asian couple that they were going to hell.

'Hey Jumari, if you're not busy tomorrow wanna come hang out?'

I hesitated before pressing send. My hands started to sweat. Why am I scared? This isn't different from asking him out any other time. My thumb remained still. It began to quiver. After a deep breath, I forced my thumb down on the send button. I waited… I'll just check for his reply tomorrow. As soon as I decided on putting my phone away I was greeted with a buzz in my hand.

'Yah sure, ja boi doesn't have anything to do tomorrow anyways'

'Where do you want to meet up?'

He said yes! Okay, play cool. Just keep it simple.

'Come to RCC after 5'

'Kk'

I breathed a sigh of relief. I got it over with. That was one of my most nerve wracking experiences in my life. I put my phone away and laid back into my bed, sinking away into my snug happy place. I let my eyelids feel heavy and close slowly. I let my body relax. I let my thoughts drift to where they want. To Jumari.


	5. Chapter V - Solace in Solitude

**Chapter V – Solace in Solitude Betta**

"Finally, it is finished." I stood back, admiring my very own creation. The dim lightbulb overhead flickered with the flash of lightning and crack of thunder outside. Rain tapped against the thin glass of the window and beat rhythmically against the metal rooftop of my shed. A sharp howl of wind blew through meager tree branches outside, shaking and rattling the world itself. I removed my worn-down gloves and took off my foggy goggles. I wiped away the oil and grease from my face. I ran my fingers through my mane and retied it into a ponytail. My hands were rough and calloused from the arduous labour. Tiny dust particles floated gently in my small workshop, in stark contrast to the turbulent downpour outside. I took a deep inhale, finally able to rest after the long hours of work. I smelled the aged wood, the manufactured plastic, the old oil on the floor. I rolled up the tattered blueprints scrawled across my desk, feeling the worn paper in my hands, placing them into my rucksack. I picked up my rusty tools and placed them back accordingly, every screw and screwdriver in its place. Every nut and bolt in its own spot. Another flicker of lighting crashed overhead. The rain continued to drum on the tiny shed sheltering me from the elements. "Storm's getting worse and it shan't let up 'till the 'morn," I said to myself. It was time to go. I carefully placed my work into it's box and hoisted my bag upon my back. I flipped a light switch and the shed returned to darkness. Lit only by the occasional spark of lightning from the clouds above. I donned my cloak and covered my head with the hood. It was time to go.

I opened the door and was instantly met with a shriek of wind billowing through me. My cloak rustled and trembled at its might and my body was chilled to the bone. I felt the cool rain splashing against my cheeks and shuddered at the mighty roar of thunder. I was holding the box with my creation in it and placed it on the muddy ground. The door behind me was flung open by the gust of wind before I turned around and tugged it closed. I forced the door tight and secured it with a padlock. I placed the old key in my pocket and turned around to carry my invention back to the manor. With a heave, I lifted the wooden crate and began walking. It was only a few steps but the maelstrom made it feel impossible. The rain had picked up and was now pounding on me, the wind blew against my face, the thunderous roar of the storm echoed in my ears. I was greeted by the stairs leading up to my back door, I climbed the stone steps and made it to the door. I dropped the box once more and unlocked the door, this time with a pristine golden key. The lock clicked open and the door slowly swung open. I stood at the doorstep, greeted by the warmth of my home. Candles glimmered in the night, lighting the whole house with a friendly glow. I stepped into my house with the box and slammed the door shut, locking the storm away behind me. I heard a piano being delicately played off in the distance. I removed my cloak and placed it on one of the hooks next to the door. The chandelier glinted in the candlelight above and the manor smelled of apple pie. I removed my boots and picked up the box, carrying it upstairs. The piano continued to chime in the darkness, echoing gentle jazz into the halls of the mansion. I carried the wet wooden box into my room, making quite the mess along the way. I breathed a sigh of exhaustion. I stepped out of my room and scoured the house for any sign of my family. The bedrooms were empty and the study was vacant. I crept downstairs and entered the main hall.

"Giovanni?" I called out to the emptiness. The piano suddenly stopped. Footsteps came rapidly approaching at a brisk pace and I was met with a tall but frail man.

"Good evening Master Elisabetta, I am sorry I was not aware you had returned," his face had his usual pleasant blankness to it.

"No it's okay Gio, I was just wondering if anyone else is home?"

"No I am afraid not, everyone has gone out for the dinner and will not return until 10 o'clock," he informed.

"Thanks Jeeves, I'm gonna be busy for a couple hours so… leave me alone," I gave him a half-hearted smile.

"Excellent Master Elisabetta, I'll take my leave," he swiftly turned on his heels and began walking away.

"Oh Mr. Butler man!" I called out. "Can you keep playing some soft jazz? I'm kind of in the mood for it."

"Of course Master Elisabetta." He continued towards the music hall.

I was invigorated with a newfound energy. Since everyone was out I had the whole house to myself to test _it._ I sprinted up the stairs and ran into my room. I was met with the wooden box holding my creation. The sound of a piano started up, it's volume slowly increasing until reaching a pleasurable kind of loud. The smooth jazz filled the mansion and I became excited. I stepped towards the box and reached in. I grabbed the main body of my invention. I pulled it out and held it at an arm's length, smiling and commending myself. I placed it on the bed.

"Meeseeks Bot" I called. Lights flickered and fans started to hum as the robot came to life. It sat up and began its booting process. His head turned to me and he looked at me, with his soft eyes.

"HEY I'M MR. MEESEEKS LOOK AT ME!" It called out with a borderline autistic voice.

"Mr. Meeseeks, I want you to fuck me." I said, with half lidded eyes.

"OOH CAN DO!" He got up and stood in front of me, he's made of nothing more than nuts and bolts but I was in need of a good fuck. Everyone I knew was a raging homosexual so I never had the opportunity to find a suitable mate. I looked to him and he gave a toothy grin. I was ready.

He pressed me down onto the bed and I gasped with enthusiasm. He was so hot and handsome, I made him perfectly to my liking. He was a horse, like me. He was big and powerful, an exemplar of a stallion. His hooves dug deep into my arms and I whinnied in delight. His blue coat was of a synthetic material, but it was easy to clean and will remain soft. Even after _repeated_ use. He brought his snout close to my ear and whispered, "I'm Mr. Meeseeks, look at me." I looked at him. I should probably change his voice lines. The soft jazz continued and I was dripping wet with excitement. My panties were soaked with sexual juices and my heart thudded against my chest.

"It's been a very long time Mr. Meeseeks. Be rough." I commanded him. He looked at me. He smiled. He slowly slid down my body, dragging his manufactured tongue along me. I slowly crawled out of my clothes as he did so. I shivered once he got down to my crotch. He positioned his mouth directly above my pink love tunnel and waited. His eyes were closed and his muscle fibres were tense. He blinked his eyes wide open and with a deep breath yelled, "I'M MR. MEESEEKS LOOK AT ME!" Before he plunged his tongue as deep as he could into my horse pussy. I neighed loudly as shocks of pleasure pulsed through my body. I quivered as his tongue lapped at my insides. He made loud slurping noises and I gasped with glee. Our noises were masked by the gentle piano still playing downstairs. His tongue pulled out and began drawing circles around my clitoris and my eyes rolled back in ecstasy. I heard a muffled "I'm Mr. Meeseeks look at me!". Oh, god that's going to have to get that changed. I pulled his head up from between my legs and pulled him into a kiss. Our tongues swished around each other and I let out a gentle moan. He grabbed hold of my breast and played with the nipple, tracing circles. "Oh Meeseeks," I pushed him back and smirked.

"OOH I KNOW WHAT TO DO!" He screeched. A panel opened where his crotch was and out it came. A full sized premium synthetic 10-inch horse cock imported straight from Taiwan. I paid $260 for that. I heard a whirring sound and a lubricant applicator nozzle extended to squirt some KY Jelly on the silicone penis. Oh, god I was so ready for this. My dusty old cunt hasn't gotten any action since '67. I was basically drooling for it. Just then the piano stopped. I heard a knocking at the door. I heard the butler walk and answer the door.

"Good evening Mister and Madam Sciortino. Back so soon?" I glanced at the clock, it was still 9:00. They shouldn't be home for another hour.

"Yeah we decided to come home a bit earlier before the storm gets any worse, is Betta home?"

"Yes Master Sciortino, she is currently busy in her room."

Afraid of being found out, fear struck deep into my heart. Along with… MR. MEESEEKS. He plunged his meat rod into my vagina and I stifled my scream with a pillow. He began to pump in and out as I was forced to hold back my yelps. The rain battered against my window and lightning cracked outside. His throbbing penis was pistoning in and out and stirring up my insides. I was going crazy with how good it was. My entire body shook and I wanted to shriek. His dick pulled all the way out before ramming into me once more. The lubricant nozzle popped out and sprayed another healthy dosage of lube before retracting back into his chassis. I could hear the beeping and buzzing of the machinery inside. I convulsed in waves of ecstasy, approaching my limit. I was going to cum soon.

Thud thud thud thud.

I heard footsteps coming up the stairs. Oh, no, not now. I'm so close.

Thud thud thud thud thud.

Meeseeks bot simply kept going faster and faster, his eyes glowed and his dick throbbed. I'm so close. I was ready to reach my limit. I gritted my teeth as I was just about to go over the edge. I was going to cum!

 _CLASH_

There was a flash of light and a flurry of sparks outside. All my hairs stood on end and Meeseeks suddenly began to convulse. A jolt of electricity shot into me, paralyzing me for a second. The pain dispersed through my entire body and I tensed up in agony. "I'M MR. MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-" Meeseeks bot screeched. Every electronic in my room seemed to turn on and rattle with energy. The whole world seemed to tremble. Things were popping and exploding everywhere. Just when I couldn't take it anymore-

Everything went dark. The whole room was enveloped by blackness, lit only by the dim flame of a burning tree outside.

"Gee willickers is everybody okay? Reckon the lightning struck right outside the house and took out all the electricals." I could hear my father's voice from downstairs. I lay there on my bed naked. Naked and cucked. Meeseeks bot laid limp on the floor. His horse cock still out and erect. I was just about to cum. And then I got cucked. Cucked by the universe itself. I started to sob. I curled up into a ball and began bawling at my lost orgasm, that I'll never get back again.

I heard a gentle knock at my door. "Betta?" A boy's voice was on the other side. I didn't bother answering. The door slowly peered open and my brother appeared holding a candle. I looked up at him. His eyes were wide with confusion. He stared at me. I stared back. His eyes switched to the robot love doll I created, now rag-dolled across the floor. I didn't break my gaze with him. He looked back at me. He opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. My face was wet with tears and there was no way to hide my shame. I simply laid there in my ball form, staring at my brother. He just stood there holding the candle, mouth agape. His voice cracked before he asked me his question.

"C-can you help me with my homework?"


	6. Chapter VI - First Steps

**Ch. VI – First Steps Jumari**

I got a text from Dom.

'Yo where are you'

'I'm in front of the RCC'

'Ok I'll come down'

And so, I waited for _him_. Okay, I need to rehearse. He'll come down and say 'what's up'. To which I'll suavely reply with a 'nothin much' and then flip my hair sexily. That's a good plan. I stood outside beside the doors. Heart pounding in anticipation. And there I saw him. Bounding down the stairs like an ecstatic jackrabbit. As always, he wore that bold smile of his. His hair flowed lusciously as he walked through the doors, allowing the cool spring breeze to flow through each strand of deep brown fur. His whiskers twitched, as did mine. It was evident we could smell each other. He turned to meet my eyes. In that moment, the sun shone through the clouds, illuminating every beautiful feature of his face. Every pretty hair, every gorgeous wrinkle, his gentle eyes, his wide smile. I blushed and looked at my feet. Embarrassed.

"Yo, how're you doin?" He greeted me with a grin.

"Nothing, what about you?"

Fuck. Couldn't look more stupid than that. I guess it's time to drink bleach.

"Ahh nothin much," he didn't seem to notice. Thank Allah. "Let's go, are you done for the day?"

"I didn't even have class man." I revealed a smile. I would have come to meet Jumari even if I had two broken legs and a punctured lung. "Where do you want to go?" I asked inquisitively.

"I have an idea," he looked down the sunny street. "Let's go!" And he bounded off.

I chased after him giggling as I ran.

…..

We walked for what seemed to be an hour. My legs were now spaghetti and I couldn't take much more. Jumari seemed to be tired too, although he refused to show it. How cool. I was lost in my admiration for him. The warm spring breeze whipped his hair about gently. I found myself watching his fur rustle in the wind. So delicate it made my heart pound. The sound of waves came rolling into my mind. I blinked and looked around. My eyes were met with a breathtaking view of Toronto's harbourfront.

"Where are we even going?" I asked.

"Were you even listening man? I said let's go to lakeshore"

"What the fuck are we going to the lake for?" I snapped back.

"Just come" he insisted.

 _Sigh_. I trudged along with him as the sun slowly lowered in the sky. We continued walking for quite a while, just talking. Talking about school, Overwatch, friends, events, things we saw, Davi's noises. The sun had gotten closer to the horizon and was now illuminating the sky in hues of orange and magenta. Wispy clouds stretched their arms far across the sky. The heat was subsiding and cool evening air drifted in. The sun's warm light bounced off Jumari's brown, only emitting more brown. "Beautiful"

"What?" from Jumari.

"What?" from me.

We both looked at each other in silence for a moment.

"Heheh, isn't… the… this place? It's pretty." I did my best to salvage the moment.

"Yeah, it's nice eh?" He squatted down. I would love to see him squat all day. "Let's take a quick break"

"Sure" I placed my plump man ass next to him. I didn't even notice that we were at the harbourfront centre. We sat by the edge of the water. Couples and families were paddle boating behind us. Lake Ontario lay still in front of us. We looked out to the edge of the water. I shifted a little closer to Jumari. I could feel a tightness in my chest. I-I think I love him. Too much. How am I to tell him? We continued to sit in silence, enjoying each other's company. The sun touched the edge of the horizon. The sky was now a canvas of warm pinks, reds, and oranges. Its beauty was only surpassed by the brown wolf next to me. I need to tell him how I feel. I opened my mouth to speak.

"Hey" I was interrupted by Jumari who broke the silence first. "Dom, do you… have you chosen a… mate?"

My cheeks furiously blushed. I stammered. "U-u-uhhhh… no. Why do you ask?" I choked on my words.

He turned away to look at the sunset. "I just wondered, because you're a great wolf and all… like… you're pretty handsome… and nice" Hearing that made me blush harder.

"I uh…. I want it to be special" I made my fur stand on end, skittish from the sudden subject.

"Oh so do, uhhh, do you have someone you like?" He stuttered.

I looked down to my feet. "Yeah, I do"

A smile found its way across my face, my cheeks were flush with warmth. I only stared down at my feet, watching their shadows slowly creep across the pavement. The sun was almost fully set and the earth's atmosphere was now sprawled with deep shades of violet and lavender. I felt a paw touch mine. My heart skipped a beat. I jerked my head up, allowing my eyes to meet his. He was staring deeply into me. My chest felt like bursting. It pained me so much, and it only got tighter the longer I stared into Jumari's eyes. His deep brown eyes. His lips twitched.

"I have someone I like to" he said, invigorated with a new determination.

"Who is it?" I asked. Our faces getting closer. I could now feel his breath blowing at my whiskers. The last sliver of sun was fading away behind him. The sky began turning to dark shades of blue. My mouth salivated and my lips twitched in tandem. We leaned closer.

"Guess" He closed his eyes and pressed his lips against mine.

 _Release._ All my emotions, all my pent-up feelings for him. I pressed my lips in return. I could feel his mouth against mine. He was warm. His sand rubbed up against me, I paid it no mind however. I let all I had flow into him through our kiss. Thank you, Papa Stylosa, I knew you always believed in me. He placed his paw over mine. And I clenched mine in a fist. I wanted everything he had to give me. And I wanted to give it back. Our love flowed endlessly between our mouths. I didn't dare open my mouth yet, I wasn't ready. I was glad he didn't either. We simply shared a loving kiss, together. _Haaaaaa._ We simultaneously broke off and let out a long breath. The sun's light was fading away and the twilight began giving into the night's embrace. We once again stared into each other's eyes once more.

"Jumari" I began,

"I love you"


	7. Chapter 6 and a half - Man of Mystery

**C h. 6.5 – Man of Mystery**

" _That motherfucker. That little shit. I'll show you. Who do you think you are? I'm coming for you. I'll come for you and just wait and see"_

The lone figure stood underneath the shade of a tree. His eyes transfixed on the image of Dom and Jumari making the fuck out. His hands were buried in his pockets and face was hidden behind his high collar. He swiftly spun around and began walking away, muttering to himself. A dark cloud loomed over the 6ix. His footsteps rung out loudly each time he placed his foot on the ground. He walked with haste and purpose.

" _You want to know what's going to happen?"_ the figure grunted, "You should know, it's right there in front of your eyes."

A storm was approaching.


End file.
